The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLESG15004’. ‘KLESG15004’ originated from an open-pollination in the summer of 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany, between the proprietary female Sutera variety ‘SG-2011-0073’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Sutera variety.
In August of 2011, seed was collected from the open-pollination cross of two Sutera parental lines, ‘SG-2011-0073’ and an unknown Sutera in Stuttgart, Germany. The seeds were sown in February 2012 and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2012 and subsequently named ‘KLESG15004’. In May 2012, ‘KLESG15004’ was first vegetatively propagated by in-vitro cultivation in Stuttgart, Germany and in Italy. ‘KLESG15004’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via in-vitro cultivation.